


Sealed- A Short Fanfiction

by visionaryBuffoon



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionaryBuffoon/pseuds/visionaryBuffoon
Summary: Dark Meta Knight left the Mirror World to summon the Galactic Nova, asking for a wish that would eventually be part of his plan to take over Popstar, and the entire universe on the other side of the Amazing Mirror.





	Sealed- A Short Fanfiction

“META KNIGHT? WHAT A SURPRISE. WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?...>” Galactic Nova squinted, seeing that the knight had collected the power stars and returned to summon him, even though the little warrior had already gotten his wish in the past. The clockwork star could only wonder what he had come back for. For some reason, something felt… Very dangerously off. 

“Pshh.” The knight laughed, his tone sinister. “I am not Meta Knight. I am DARK Meta Knight.” he barked, emphasizing Dark. “However,” the mirror clone smirked, “My wish directly concerns that pretentious bastard.” 

The swinging speed of Nova’s pendulum went up a notch, his anxiety levels rising. If this was a dark clone of the real Meta Knight, then something serious and potentially regretful was bound to happen. Nova did not like this feeling one bit. “ALRIGHT… THEN TELL ME, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?...>”

The dark knight chuckled lowly, almost giddy that he could finally move his mirror image out of the way for good. His wings flapped with excitement. The plan was perfect, absolutely nothing could halt Dark Meta now.  
“I wish for the strongest warrior in the galaxy- Meta Knight- to be sealed away. Seal him away and isolate him into the void.” Dark meta Knight’s chuckles grew increasingly louder, increasingly disturbing.

Nova wished he could have never heard that sentence in his infinite lifetime. He considered Meta Knight to be his friend, and such an important protector of the galaxy as well. True, he held dangerous amounts of power and was feared by some; but Nova knew Meta Knight, of all beings, would never take advantage of that power. This wasn’t just another Galacta Knight case. This could be potentially detrimental to the universe.  
“OK…>” Nova hesitated before he finally forced himself to open a rift in space/time, warping the real Meta Knight to their location. He used his magic to constrain his movement, hoping to get a few words in.  
“I’M SO SORRY… PLEASE FORGIVE ME…>”

Meta Knight, despite his vision becoming blurry as a side-effect of the sudden warp and Nova’s magic, could easily distinguish Dark Meta Knight’s figure. He tried to spread his wings and grasp the hilt of Galaxia, but he felt as if his muscles were completely frozen. The knight’s heartbeat increased dramatically, his eyes darting around as the realization sunk in; Dark Meta Knight wished for his sealing.  
“YOU _BASTARD!_ ” Meta screamed at the top of his lungs, breaths becoming more rapid and shallow as the flashbacks from the Amazing Mirror flooded his mind. He desperately tried to thrash, but no limb would respond. Tears formed in his eyes as intrusive memories conquered his entire being. 

Glass. Constraints. Isolation. _Fear._

As tanzanite began to crystalize around Meta Knight’s helpless body, Dark Meta Knight’s laughter became maniacal. The evil warrior used illusion magic to change his colors and armor to completely resemble his dreamland counterpart, setting the next phase of his plan into action.  
“Don’t worry, Meta Knight! Your friends won’t miss you. They’ll never notice the difference when I take your place. Besides, they’ll all be dead before they even have a chance to figure it out. I can _promise_ you.” A wicked, devilish smirk made it’s way onto Dark Meta’s face, underneath a mask that no longer had a visible scar. He cruelly and jokingly waved goodbye to the now completely sealed Meta Knight, flapping his wings to gain momentum towards his next stop; Dreamland. 

Meta Knight watched in utter terror as Dark Meta Knight spoke those last chilling, haunting words. They would be the last words Meta Knight would ever hear in his immortal life. Not only that, he realized that while all of his friends and family were in life-threatening danger, he would be rendered utterly useless and unable to protect them from Dark Meta Knight’s slaughter spree.  
Never again would he have a chance to say another word to them ever again. Never again would he have a chance to say “I love you” to Galacta Knight one last time.  
No words could describe the intense pain, misery, rage, and torture that suddenly poisoned Meta Knight’s soul. He screamed, yelled, cried, sobbed, howled, letting out every swear in the book as Nova regrettably sent Meta Knight’s prison to the empty void.

Meanwhile, Dark Meta Knight would assure that every one of Meta Knight’s friends, even his husband Galacta Knight, would die believing their close friend had brutally ended all their lives. Especially with Kirby and Galacta Knight dead and out of the way, no single being would ever be able to wish Meta Knight free from his torturous, isolated, crystalline prison.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a thing I wrote at 3am to make other people and myself cry. So uh, suffer with me.


End file.
